


Of One

by phoenixjustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after CM Punk becomes leader of the Nexus.</p><p>He led the group on a mission, determined to change wrestling for the better, no matter who stood in his, their, way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of One

A/N: Please tell me I wasn't the only one who thought calling them "The New Nexus" all the time was incredibly lame.

: :: :

**We Are One - CM Punk, John Cena, Nexus, CM Punk/John Cena -**

He led the group on a mission, determined to change wrestling for the better, no matter who stood in his, their, way. Cena, golden boy of WWE, didn't seem to like their point of view but that would be fixed with a simple GTS...or so he thought.

But no, Cena kept coming back for more, determined to fight for his own beliefs and against his will, Punk found himself getting more and more facinated with the other man. So much so, one night right after Raw finishes airing, with Cena throwing some kind of taunt his way, he pushes him against one of the walls and proceeds to kiss him quiet.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
